


The Outside Parties

by KDNightshade (Lady_Star_Strings)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bo Bunnip, Charity Henson, DNA Splicing, Dystopian Future, Felix Vulich, Gin Bardot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Rick Ursirine, human-animal hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/KDNightshade
Summary: Had it not been for the Solution, life on Earth would've ceased to exist and what remains isn't much to wonder at with the society that's formed around it. As Gin and Captain Vulich will soon discover, however, there's more than what meets the eye swirling beneath the smog and shadows...





	1. Chapter 1

_ I was just an idea, a silly little thought for the future in my mother’s head, when the Outsider gained control over the first country in its empire. At first people didn’t think much of the mysterious being, what with its fancy weapons and unrealistic goals for the future of the Earth. They believed talk about them would dissipate in a few weeks, just like they'd never existed in the first place. But a few months later when their flag began flying over France they all knew, or at least had a little bit of an idea, that the Outsider wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. A few months later and the same would happen to the rest of Europe, followed by Asia, then Africa, then Australia and finally, as one could have imagined, both Americas were pulled into the shadow of their rule. _ __   
_ At first it wasn’t too bad living under their rule, but as they say with all good things comes an equally bad result. The result of the Outsider? The rising intoxication levels of our atmosphere from their more powerful fuel powered weapons. The air became thick with black smog almost overnight, it was nearly impossible for anyone to walk the streets without gagging or choking on the rancid fumes. Despite these problems the Outsider wouldn’t admit their mistakes, not when people were already on edge about their plans for the future. All they could do was either let it continue to worsen, or try to fix the problem another way. But their solution would prove to be something that could one only describe as ungodly… _ __   
_ My parents had been together for nearly a month when the first orders were sent out to the hospitals to begin the Solution which involved infusing of fetuses for adaption to the air, and believe me none were too keen on what had to be done to clean up their mistakes. It was a simple procedure of course, but the results were a bit more… Bizarre. The first results were completely disastrous, so much so that they nearly decided to scrap the program altogether. The more tests they did however, the more apparent it was that they would work if the right DNA was introduced to the existing strands. What sort of DNA was used you ask? Well I can tell you, it was anything but human DNA being infused. No, the Parliament decided that human DNA alone wouldn’t be enough to adapt to the changing world. But animal and plant DNA… That would be plenty able to cope with the intoxication. _ __   
_ The only downside to the Solution was you had to be considered valuable to the future of the Outsider’s plans if you were to be infused. If you were too poor to afford to take care of your family or if your DNA didn’t match their criteria, your child would not be infused under any circumstance. Naturally this upset quite a few people, but the Outsider didn’t care as long their mistakes had been covered up. Those who were unhappy would have to accept that they weren’t important for our future, and others were. Such is the way of the food chain in nature though... _ __   
_ I was one of those who had been worthy, my DNA infused with that of a cat while within my mother’s womb. My father’s job of working to make sure that all of the Outsider’s electrically powered machinery functioned properly gave me my ticket to the good life rather easily, not that I had much say towards what my future held at the time. But by and by, I became my father's apprentice and gained my own job of importance with the Outsider soon after I graduated from school. _ _   
_ __ Everything since then had been absolutely wonderful for me. The perfect job to maintain myself, the greatest man a woman could dream of, and a well known reputation that opened various doors to add towards my glorious future. I guess you could say it was like I was living a fairy tale.

_ At least… That's what they wanted me to believe before the others came along. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ _ “Where the hell is this place, it’s like trying to find Waldo in all these ships!” A young woman growled looking back and forth between airships and the address written in marker on her hand. It had been upon a late night request from her employer that she was venturing into the airship yard with such little information, a choice she immediately regretted making after realizing how big the yard actually had been. Any other time she would've told them to wait until morning, but her employer, or more importantly her  _ fiance _ , had insisted that it was urgent business that needed to be taken care of for an airshipman who was in dire need of repairs to return to another one of the Outsider’s major ports.  _ Stupid airshipmen _ , she bitterly thought storming down another lifeless aisle.  _ Does it ever occur to them that people like  _ ** _me _ ** _ have other things to do at night?! Things like, I don’t know…  _ ** _Sleep_ ** _ ?! _

_ _ “What’re you doing here girly, are you looking for someone?” A voice faintly accented with that of an Irishman’s questioned from seemingly nowhere to interrupt her thoughts. The woman stopped in her tracks and looked around with confusion, her already frustrated attitude mixing with annoyance as she awaited for another sentence to signal where they were. When none came she rolled her eyes and scoffed, her arms crossing in the process as her ears laid flat upon her head and her tail flicked discontentedly behind her legs. 

_ _ “Why’s it any of your business?” She retorted trying to avoid looking at the man whom the voice belonged to upon his next sentence.

_ _ “Well this obviously isn’t a place for a girl like you… I’d hate for something to happen.” He responded from somewhere in the shadows that surrounded her.

_ _ “Girl like me, yeah right... If you  _ have _ to know, I’m here on the Outsider’s behalf to repair an airship. Any ideas where it is?”

_ _ Without turning to face the footsteps that were now approaching her she held her hand out to show the address, her nerves beginning to fray the closer they came as she realized the trouble that could arise from her solitude trip to the yard. As a pair of hands grabbed hers to further exam the address in the faint light there was she couldn’t help but become stiff with fear, the mechanic trying her best not to face the mysterious man that now had her within his reach. Her fiance had held her hands many times before, but never had she felt so tiny compared to his grasp as she did then in another man’s. After a few moments more of studying her inked flesh she felt him slowly lower her hand back to her side and release it, the man backing up a step or two in silence before looking around as if someone was watching.

_ _ “...Has anyone followed you here?” He questioned in a hushed whisper.

_ _ “No…?” She answered with confusion, the reply coming out as more of a question than a statement.

_ _ “Are you sure?”

_ _ “Yes…?”

_ _ “Then come this way lass, we’ve been expecting you for a while now! Our engineer isn’t exactly the smartest when it comes to fixing things, but who am I to complain when I can’t do it either?”

_ _ “You know you could have just said you were the airship I was looking f-”

_ _ Upon turning to make eye contact in the form of a piercing glare with the over curious Irishman she was met with the most surprising sights she had seen in years now that she could make out the figure in the shadows, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing as she took in the man’s appearance. As he had said he had been working on the engine himself and it showed it great strength as he wiped the oil of off his hands and torso, the slick substance nearly everywhere except for his bare chest which she must’ve guessed had come from him being in the midst of changing when she had been spotted looking for something between the rows. She could tell he was a captain, the cybochronic pistol holster and jet black boots he wore as scruffed up as his long unkempt pomegranate hair. It took all the willpower she had to not let her mouth drop open in awe of his toned muscles, each one adding to his figure without overpowering his leanness. But what surprised her the most about the bizarre man was that he had been infused with animal DNA as she had, his being that of a red fox from which his tail and ears were derived from.  _ I wonder if that helps him perform better as a captain _ , She thought as he continued to watch her stare at him.  _ It's either that or his Irish pride... _ Whatever the case may have been, she knew that he was causing her to think a lot about how her fiance carried himself.

_ _ “Are you okay, you seem to be stuck staring at me.” He said acknowledging her trance.

_ _ “I-I’m fine, just…  _ Thinking _ is all.” She quickly fibbed trying to return back to her businesslike demeanor.

_ _ “Well I could use your thinking to fix my engine, so if you don’t mind…”

_ _ “O-Of course, sorry about that sir…”

_ _ “Don’t bother yourself with the formalities, just call me Captain Vulich.”

_ _ “Right, thank you... Captain.”

_ _ He arched his brow at her shortening of the title before motioning for her to follow him, the woman fixing the tool belt hanging on around her hips as they went to the end of the aisle. There, docked away in the darkness out of sight, was a jet black Crescent Shriek airship with the name “Starbeam” faintly glowing in yellow along its side.  _ What a beauty _ , She admired running her hand along the sleek black hull as they entered through the cargo hold.  _ Looking at him it’s nearly impossible to believe that  _ ** _he _ ** _ of all people owns her… _

_ _ “And what about your name?” Vulich questioned snapping her out of her thoughts as he lead her through the corridors.

_ _ “Ginnette Bardot...” She mumbled glancing into rooms as they passed, her cheeks red with embarrassment that she had in a way been caught.

_ _ “Bardot… French, right?”

_ _ “Yes Captain, I moved here when I was about ten.”

_ _ “Interesting…”

_ _ Ginnette blinked in surprise. Out of all of her previous clients she hadn’t ever been spoken to about herself as much as she had with him, an occurrence that she was pleasantly okay with after the trouble she had been through finding him. Normally she would’ve kept her conversations to a minimum and on business, but there was something about the prospect of being treated like someone you would meet while in line waiting for coffee that made her feel…  _ Normal. _

_ _ “Sorry about the late call by the way, I know you probably had other things to do and the Starbeam’s hard to see at night but we really need to get out of here as soon as possible,” Vulich apologized scratching his head. "There's a lot of places that we have to go to in these next few weeks concerning the Outsider and I'd like it if we didn't disappoint... Is it right for me to assume that's why you're working so late tonight?"

_ _ “To be honest it's my employer who'd rather please him than me... Not that it matters either way, it  _ is _ my job to do this after all.” Ginnette quietly admitted as he waved for her to enter the engine room before him.

_ _ “Well thank you for being here all the same. Would you like a water while you work?”

_ _ “A water sounds like a great idea right now, thank you for offering.”

_ _ Handing her a bottle from nearby he chuckled as she shrugged and took a swig before kneeling down to inspect the engine, the gesture a bit on the unsanitary side but gratefully appreciated nonetheless. After a few moments of checking valves and various circuits around the machinery Ginnette stood and put her fists on her hips with puzzlement, another swig taken before she turned back to the man only to jump in shock as he was now but a few inches away, now with a shirt on to say the least, waiting for her to speak. Giving a small huff to calm her nerves once more she moved back a step, the mechanic shaking her head to clear the lack of breath it had caused her despite it being but a small exhale.  _ Damn I’m out of shape _ , She thought as she then stumbled back from misplaced footing.  _ Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me right now?! It’s almost as if I’m- _

_ _ “Careful now, you don’t want to hurt yourself!” Vulich said grabbing her by the arms to keep her from falling.

_ _ “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me tonight… Or your engine for that matter. What was it you said was wrong with it again…?” She quipped shaking her head once more.

_ _ “I never said  _ anything _ was wrong with it Miss Bardot… You just assumed there was when I called for you.”

_ _ “Wh-What…?”

_ _ Watching him look at her as if he was closing in on prey it all started to come crashing down on her, every last detail of the puzzle that was her business in being there falling horrifically into place as she stood helplessly vulnerable in his grasp. The late night call, the mysterious client, the hard to find location, her newly formed disorientation… There had been a plan for her upon her arrival, a plan that she had foolishly gone along with whether she had known it or not.

_ _ “Th-This was all a setup…” She mumbled as fear began to invade her mind, her shaky steps backwards to escape failing her as her vision began to blur.

_ _ “We had to get you here somehow my dear, might as well have been with a fake job so your  _ employer _ would come looking for you.” He told her tipping her chin up with to look at him with slight amusement, the woman quickly moving away from his touch shortly after to break their somewhat nauseating eye contact. 

_ _ “D-Don’t touch me…”

_ _ “Oh don’t worry Ginnette, I’m not going to hurt you… You’re just here to make sure the plan goes as it should.”

_ _ She was about to say something else back when she caught her left foot on the right and tumbled backwards, the world blending into formless colors as she fell. Quickly the fox pulled her back to him and held her up under the arms for stability, a sharp breath taken in as she tried to resist his grasp on her by punching into his ribs. Slowly, yet painfully all the same, he let her efforts dwindle away until she was left swaying from fatigue within his arms before he carefully scooped her up, his chances at carrying her better taken now that she was weakened by the GHB that had been slipped into the water bottle she had been drinking from a few moments before.  _ Damn it Leonie _ , He thought bitterly feeling her breathing begin to slow at an extraordinary rate.  _ You never said how much meant the difference between weakened and knocked out... _

_ _ “You really shouldn’t have had more than one drink my dear, you're going to pass out…” He informed her with a disappointed expression.

_ _ “St-Stop… Calling me… Th-That…” She slurred out, her head bobbing as slumber quickly began to overcome her body.

_ _ “What would you rather I call you then?”

_ _ “A-Anything but… Th-That…”

_ _ “Alright then… How about I just call you Gin? After all, you  _ do _ look pretty drunk right now...”

_ _ “A-Ass… Hole…”

_ _ “You on the other hand can call me whatever you want I guess, although it’s not like you’re not doing that already... But overall I’d prefer Felix if it’s not too much to ask.”

_ _ “F-Fucking… Jerk…”

_ _ “You’re quite the spiteful one, aren’t you…?”

_ _ He chuckled at her spit fire attitude as he carried her back out the door and down the corridor, her petite figure rocking into his chest with each step he took up the staircase at the opposite end of the hall. When her eyes then began to flutter he hastily made the decision that the room closest to them at the moment would have to do to lay her down, the captain wanting to speak more with the girl before she drifted off into unconsciousness. With ease he turned into the first room they came upon and swiftly laid her on the messy bed inside, his face soon reddening with the realization that it had in fact been  _ his _ room that they were in.  _ Of all the places on this damn ship it had to be here _ , He silently cursed his decision.  _ Oh well… At least  _ ** _she’ll _ ** _ get to sleep tonight. _ It was then that he caught a glimpse of her expression, her eyes, although nearly closed, radiating with fear as she lay helpless before him. She was terrified of what would come next for her, his freshly captured prey awaiting its certain death sentence.

_ _ “I really did mean what I said Gin… You’re not going to get hurt.” Felix tried reassuring her as he pulled the covers over her faintly trembling figure.

_ _ “...O-One question…” She quietly spoke unsure of how much of what he said was true, tears welling in her eyes as she struggled to speak.

_ _ “If it'll help you feel less afraid, you can ask me anything... Anything at all.”

_ _ “...Wh-Why me…?”

_ _ Felix sighed. Although he had known she was going to ask, he wasn't prepared to answer that question for her just yet. If he was honest, there were many reasons why she had been chosen, but only one that he was willing to tell her in that moment.  _ It's not really what she's looking for _ , He told himself as she continued to hold off her slumber for a reply.  _ But it'll do until the right time comes to tell the truth... _

_ _ “...It’s simple…” He started sitting on the bed next to her. With thoughts leaving him in an air of actions with unknown motives he lightly stroked her cheek with his fingertips, their touch cool upon her skin as her vision started to tunnel into darkness.  _ You  _ ** _weren’t_ ** _ supposed to be involved,  _ He thought silently wishing he had the courage to admit it.  _ And the only reason you are now… Is because of what I've done. _ He had made her but a pawn in the chess game that was his mission, a fact he knew all too well long before agreeing to take her as a hostage. Even so… There was much more to be dealt with upon her involvement than being  _ just _ a hostage.

_ _ “...Out of all the others, you're the only one I could imagine the world being lost without,” He whispered covering his disapproval of her state with a faint smile, his hand moving to begin softly stroking her head as it rested into the pillow. “You’re very important to a lot of people Gin, a lot of people who will want you back safe and sound when this is all over…”

_ _ “...S-Safe…?” She managed as the black finally overcame her, his gentle voice in fragments the last thing she remembered as the world fell away.

_ _ “Yes Ginnette... You're safe with me… I promise...”


	3. Chapter 3

_ _ When it was certain that Ginnette had finally drifted off to sleep Felix ceased his petting, the man giving a quick tug on the covers to ensure she was comfortable before standing to leave. With a light sigh she subconsciously snuggled into the pillows and wrapped the sheets closer to her, their natural scent and security easing her troubled thoughts that were upon her mind amongst slumber.  _ Sleep tight Gin _ , he thought blissfully as he quietly closed the door behind him with a faint smile.  _ The others will want to meet you in the morning before we hit the next port… _

_ _ “Did everything go as planned?” A voice questioned from behind, the close proximity of its owner making him jump with surprise.

_ _ “Jesus Bo, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Felix chided in a hushed tone as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

_ _ “Yeah yeah, I’m terrible... But did the plan work?”

_ _ Shooting the young man a glare of slight annoyance the captain rolled eyes before inserting a key into the door and locking it to prevent her escape if his knowledge of the anesthetic's effects was incorrect, the one who had given it to him being of little trust at all.  _ Can't be too careful when it comes to the Parliament _ , he thought bitterly sliding the key into his coat pocket.  _ Then again, not everyone in the Allegiance is as cooperative as I'd like them to be either...  _ Turning around to face the lupine infused crew member again he jumped once more as he had come closer to stare at him with wide eyes for an answer to his previous question, the engineer's curiosity something Felix had been used to and yet was still pestered by most of the time.

_ _ “...Yes Bo, it worked.” He muttered with an agitated sigh starting down the corridor to the control room. "Now if you don't mind, we've got a meeting to attend before I’m skinned alive for being late on the delivery date..." 

_ _ “Do you want me to get Chari and Rick?” The young man asked with an arched brow as he followed closely behind. 

_ _ “They’re probably already waiting, better not waste any more time.”

_ _ The crewman nodded in agreeance and continued to follow his superior to the end of the hall where the remaining two members of his crew were awaiting their arrival, an expression of worry on both of their faces knowing the deadline they were to meet was closely approaching. With a slight nod of acknowledgement to them as he passed through the doorway into the large control room the captain quickly motioned for them to be seated around the semicircle control panel on the upper level, each knowing how the procedure was to be carried out after doing it many times previous. Once in position the commands to lock down the room were initiated, the process taking up the remaining time before an incoming transmission flashed upon the holograph now fixed on the panels covering the vast bay windows. As they had become accustomed to the alert disappeared almost instantly as the image of six shadowed beings replaced it, silence standing between the two groups for a few brief moments before one spoke to address the subordinate.

_ _ “We’ve been waiting for your word on the plan Felix,” A man said in a low tone as those in his company sat quietly beside him to hear the results. “You know how much we hate being kept in the dark, and especially at such an important time.”

_ _ “Well it wasn’t exactly easy to get her here you know,” Felix returned with an unamused look, the conference already being held on account of bad terms as it was. “Maybe if there was little more preparation on your part I wouldn’t have been so late...”

_ _ “I need not remind you that it's your responsibility as the commander of the Allegiance to work those things out, not ours."

_ _ "If you're bringing up responsibility I'd like you to know that some more help from Loyal and the Parliament in all of this would be greatly appreciated too. After all it was  _ his _ idea to get Quairoli involved by taking his fiance as a hostage, therefore shouldn't he be doing something with this as well?"

_ _ "Loyal must remain as far outside of our plans and true intentions as possible if we’re to be successful Felix, you know that perfectly well... Speaking of the mechanic, how is her current condition?"

_ _ Although he had been expecting such a question he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to speak of her, her involvement still viewed as a mistake to the young captain. The truth of the matter was rather simple to him, while he was confident that he had done his part in the plan correctly he wished he hadn't have had to take part in it in the first place. Despite these feelings he knew it would only make his image lessen within his superior’s eyes if he brought forth such a confession, a fate he would much rather avoid at the moment already seeing how difficult their mission already was. 

_ _ "...She's  _ fine _ ," He quietly replied not wishing to make eye contact with the being on the monitor, his ears lying flat upon his head as his expression turned bitter. "Why do you ask?"

_ _ "Just curious is all," The man replied with blank tone as if he hadn’t cared nor expected an answer. "We've heard from some of our sources that there may have been some personal history between the two of you.. Is there any truth to these claims?"

_ _ "I don't know, are any of those sources wishing for a boot up their ass?"

_ _ The room became silent once more, his comment a shock to those in his presence. Never had they heard him speak with such audacity over a simple question regarding a mission, at least out loud they hadn’t. There wasn't any need for an answer of course, they all knew what the mission had meant to him beforehand. It was the sheer flippancy of his response on the matter that had shocked them the most, especially after how he had spoken about it previously when similar conferences had been held.

_ _ "You surprise me Felix," Another of the beings spoke up as all looked to face him. "After expressing how well you set out to do with this mission I would've thought you were rather fond of her, but I must have been mistaken if you feel this strongly against that notion..."

_ _ "And just what the hell does that mean?" Felix growled becoming growingly annoyed with their pestering.

_ _ "I am simply stating what you have already shown to be true, you don't care for the woman as anything but a component of the mission. Isn't that what you mean to be saying with your agitated actions in this moment...?"

_ _ Instantly the captain's face flushed upon this inference. All those who were on the same page as the second being were looking to him for an answer, the question presented something of great importance to the future of the mission. If he were to care for the woman as the being had said him to it would mean rough waters for the job that was to be done, but if he had no feelings towards her it would prove to be a simple task and the goal they sought would be reached at a rather pleasing rate.  _ I can't jeopardize this operation over such a stupid question _ , Felix thought nervously trying to think of a convincing answer to the pressing matter.  _ But I can't deny them the truth without being insubordinate either... _

_ _ "W-Well I, uh... I-I didn't mean..." Felix stuttered feeling his face begin to turn an even brighter shade of scarlet as he struggled to come up with a plausible response to the being’s question. 

_ _ "Whatever the case may be," The first being interjected seeing the meeting was quickly going no where, a stern look towards the second being given before returning to Felix with a blank expression. "I would like you to make sure that she is taken care of with the utmost respect while in your custody until the time arises to return her to her home, is that clear Captain Vulich?"

_ _ "C-Completely crystal sir..."

_ _ "Good... We'll be expecting updates on your progress with the mission soon. Observance, out."

_ _ As the transmission faded out upon its conclusion the room remained silent as the surroundings returned to their previous appearance, the crew's thoughts already clear to their captain who was now clenching his fists upon the control panel with the loss of even further respect from the council. They had known the real reasons behind his apprehension to take the mission, yet none of them spoke about the circumstances presented to allow things to play out as they were to occur upon his previous wishes when becoming involved with the mysterious group. 

_ _ "Starbeam, out..." Felix muttered avoiding eye contact with the silent crew.

_ _ "Felix," Charity started placing a hand on his shoulder with a worried expression. "Are you alright...?"

"Charity, I... _I'm_ _fine._"

_ _ Shrugging her hand off his shoulder he stood and returned down the corridor without another word to the three, a bitter expression on his face before he disappeared up the staircase at the end of the hall. He often wished to remain alone when troubled, therefore it wasn’t much of a surprise that the crew remained frozen where they stood following their captain’s departure. Later he would return to them either feeling better in spirits or, as it was in most cases, focused on his task and closed off from speaking of the events which had previously vexed him. While the younger two crewmembers were concerned for him, as was their usual way, the eldest simply shook his head knowing that what he had predicted of the situation had been correct, a sigh given as he too stood and looked at the pocketwatch in his vest pocket.

_ _ "...He shouldn't have brought her into this," Rick said in a grim tone as he began fixing his vest and tie, his hands quickly unrolling the sleeves of his white collar shirt while Charity held his jacket up to put them in shortly after. "Not only did he put more attention on us but he also gave himself a kill switch for the entire operation."

_ _ "What do you mean, is her involvement really that vital to the mission?" Bo asked with confused concern.

_ _ "You know what they say Bo… Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

_ _ "In his situation he better hope that saying goes both ways, I'd hate to see all of this backfire over a decision he made almost twenty years ago..."

_ _ "As would I..."

_ _ It had been upon a promise that he wouldn't become involved with personal matters while on the job that the captain had been appointed to lead the Animal Allegiance, a promise that had fallen flat less than a year after their efforts had begun. In truth his first breach was with their involvement, the trio chosen to be his crew after growing up together in training to be a part of the Outsider’s armada. Of course they had their doubts of joining him seeing as they had all been loyal to the Outsider at one time, but seeing how quickly war between the groups was rising they made the decision to join him on his crusade to put an end to the antagonizing of the dictator before too much damage could be done. A few months following their involvement came the mission they were presented with now, a familiar face they had known from their past bringing forth yet another personal matter that he would take part in much to his crew's disapproval. Naturally like before he had taken the chance to involve his past with his future, a decision which would have dire consequences if Rick's predictions continued to be confirmed.  _ What a foolish choice he’s made _ , he thought shaking his head as he adjusted his tie one more time.  _ But as Felix has said sometimes the best decisions on behalf of the noble are the worst mistakes on the behalf of a pirate... _

_ _ "Until the results of his decisions arrive I must do a bit of damage control, we can't make it too easy for Quairoli to find us," He continued before pecking Charity on the cheek and turning to leave. "I'll be waiting for you in Rebaire city after they begin the search. Keep Felix out of trouble while I'm gone, will you?"

_ _ "Will do..." Bo mumbled still trying to sort out all the details. In the days to come without Rick to aid them in helping persuade their captain's choices it would prove rather difficult to keep him from creating too much chaos, especially with such an important mission on the line. Although to Bo and Charity, it was more of a matter concerning  _ who  _ was on the line…


End file.
